SW-Snowwing:To be Forgiven REVISED
by mybluebudds
Summary: Rated T to be safe. When Magnolia searches for Bathsheba after the battle at Hibernaculum, shocking secrets are revealed, new friends are met and a new danger threatens the colony. Please read and review!
1. Finding you

**This is my very first Silverwing story, the first one I ever wrote. If anyone had read this story before, you may notice that I fixed it up a little and added new chapters to it. I fixed up the misspellings, the autocorrects, and even added more details in the sentences. If anyone hadn't read this story before, I hope you you like it and please review! **

* * *

><p>Hibernaculum was filled with talking, voices of happiness and words of relief. The silverwings had so much to celebrate, they won the fight against Goth and Throbb, they weren't considered criminals anymore, the owls were on their side, and best of all, they were free to fly whenever they wanted to, day or night!<p>

Shade was happy about all of this, he was especially happy that Marina was accepted by the colony and that Orestes was considered a friend to them. He was also happy to be reunited with his mother, he thought he'd never see her again. Shade was hanging out with Chinook, Todd, Breeze and Marina. Talking about what had been going on in the colony since Shade was blown away and what Shade and Marina had went through.

"Oh man! I thought we would be ripped to shreds." Todd said as he told how they nearly escaped the owls at the wood cutting place.

"It was so loud too, I thought we were all going to go deaf or something." Breeze added.

"Sounds like we missed all the action, huh?" Shade said sarcastically. Chinook snorted.

"Hardly, you and Marina are the ones who were caught by rats." He said. Marina chuckled.

"You should have seen Remus, he was such a paranoid nutcase." She said.

As they talked, Magnolia wasn't joining into the talking, she wasn't even joining into the celebration. She was standing at the entrance, staring at the cloud-covered sky. A look of worry on her face.

Finally, Breeze noticed. "Hay, is Maggie ok?" she asked. The young bats looked at the older teenager. Magnolia was a little older then they were in fact, they had known her their hole lives. Everyone in the colony called her Maggie but no one called her that more then Shade, Breeze, Todd, and Chinook. Marina had met her just before the owls came to Hibernaculum, and she and Magnolia became fast friends. It must have been years since Marina had any friends who were girls and when she met Breeze and Magnolia, they became a girl group basically.

Anyways, the young bats were surprised by Magnolia's expression and the way she stood there. Usually, Magnolia would hang out with them. Talk about random things and maybe share a laugh with them.

But not this time.

"I don't know, she's usually not like this." Chinook said. "She looks worried about something." Marina observed. She was right and Shade knew why too.

Magnolia was Bathsheba's niece and was raised by her for..For as long as Shade could remember. Before he and his friends were born, Magnolia's parents died. Though Shade was never told the details of the deaths, he had a feeling it had something to do with the scars on Magnolia's chest and stomach.

He flew over toward Magnolia, Chinook behind him. "Hay Maggie what are you dong all by yourself?" Chinook asked. Magnolia didn't look at him. Her eyes fixed on the cold world outside the roost. Eyeing the grey clouds. "..My aunts out there, all by herself.." She sighed..I'm worried about her." Chinook snorted. "You still care about her? She betrayed the colony, Maggie, she deserves to be left alone." He said.

Magnolia turned around, looking so worried it was hard to look at her in the eyes. "Theres a blizzard coming, Chinook. Its not safe for her to be flying around." She said. Shade looked outside, she was right. The clouds were thick, too thick. In fact, the sky was a giant layer of dark clouds. The wind was getting stronger too.

Bathsheba is an old bat, if she got caught in this wind, she could easily brake a bone or two. He walked over to her.

"Maggie its ok, maybe she's not flying. Maybe she decided to roost until the storm dies down." He said. Marina flew over and joined in. "Come inside Maggie, talk to us. It'll make you feel better." She said, hoping that will cheer her up.

Magnolia glanced outside and sighed. "..No..No I can't..I have to find my aunt, she might be in trouble." She said.

Shade frowned. "She's already in trouble, she told the enemy where Hibernaculum is." He said. Magnolia placed her hand on Shade's shoulder, the same way she always did whenever she was about to tell him something important.

"I know shade..And believe me, no words can describe how upset I am about that...But I have to find her, she's the only family I have left..You would do the same for your mother too, Shade." She said.

Shade stared at her. He never thought of that before..But yes, if Ariel was caught in a blizzard, he would go out there and find her. Nothing will keep him from finding his mother. "Tell Frieda not to worry, I'll be back..Forgive me Shade." Magnolia said as she flew out of the cave.

Breeze, Todd, Marina, Chinook and Shade watched as she flew away. They never liked Bathsheba-Psh! When they realized she was gone it was almost a blessing to them. But they liked Magnolia, and they knew she was use to Bathsheba's selfishness, and that she cared for her aunt very much. SHe wasn't the only one too, Harold Silverwing also caed for her too and he seemed just as upset about her being gone as Magnolia was. So upset that he refused to come inside Hibernaculum. He just roosted outside, staring in the direction Bathsheba had flown off too. He wished Magnolia good luck and she flew away. Right in Bathsheba's direction.

They were worried about her though, Magnolia was the type of girl who wouldn't go into danger for fun, but she was the type to go if she knew someone she knew was in trouble. If Bathsheba is in that blizzard, Magnolia will be trapped in that blizzard in a few seconds and they knew it.

Chinook looked up at Harold, who was just a little over his head. "You think she'll be ok, Ol Harry?" He asked. Harold nodded. "She's a tough girl. If Magnolia can grow up without her parents, she's tough enough to face a storm." He said. His voice sounded confident but surprisingly hollow. Shade noticed this and frowned slightly. "You really liked that old traitor..Did you?" He asked. At that point, Harold looked at him. His blue eyes looking almost like fragile, broken egg shells.

"I knew Bathsheba my entire life, Shade. She and Frieda were the only true friends I ever had. It just doesn't feel right..Not seeing her anymore and not knowing if she's ok."

Shade's face changed. He knew that feeling. He felt it when he was separated from the colony. It felt that way then, not knowing where his mother was-Or if he'll ever see her again. In a way, he knew what Harold and Magnolia felt. But he still couldn't understand why one of his friends would go off and try to find a traitor. Even if that traitor was their aunt. For the first time, he began to wonder. "Do I really know Bathsheba Silverwing?" He asked himself. Did that old coot manipulate Magnolia into being by her side all the time?..Or is there something else? Frieda. Frieda might know.

* * *

><p>Snowflakes flew past Bathsheba's eyes. Blinding her, freezing her face. The wind was strong and cold, it threatened to knock her off her balance. By now, she had been flying in this storm for so long, she couldn't feel her feet or legs. Her wings felt as though they were working by themselves. She had no control over them.<p>

"I can't..See...Can't see.." She kept thinking to herself. Despite this, she kept flying. Not want to slow down. Not wanting to stop. She didn't know where she was going or where she was, but she knew she couldn't go back. That she'll never be allowed back into the colony again. That she could never go back to Hibernaculum. That she may never have a home again. There was no other place for her to go, but through this storm.

The world around her was a white blur of wind, snowflakes blowing this way and that and silent moans. Everything looked the same. Up, down, left, right, backwards and forwards. The storm was so strong and violent that Bathsheba wondered if she was even going anywhere at all. She was flying but the mirrored surroundings looked so alike that is was as if her wings were taking her no where.

Suddenly, she felt herself stop flying. The wind had finally knocked her off balance. The wind threw her around, this way and that way. Bathsheba wanted to scream but she couldn't, she felt as though her throat had turned into ice. Suffocating her, preventing her from making a sound.

She suddenly banged into something, something sharp, cold and hard. She fell to the ground, in a pile of snow. "Oh...ow.." She groaned. Pain. Sharp pain in her arm. Something wet and warm started to run down her arm and drip under her elbow, colliding with the sharp snow underneath her. She wrapped her injured wing around herself and her other wing around it. "Stop the bleeding..Don't look at it, just try to make it stop.." The thought ran through her mind. Too weak to see and too cold to move, Bathsheba's eyes closed and she felt herself fall into a cold, darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if its short, some chapters will be shorter then others, and some will be longer. If anyone already knows how this story is going to end, please don't spoil it for others if you leave a review. So why did I decide to start this story now rather then wait until its completely edited? Because I wanted to get the few chapters I edited up so I won't have to submit the entire story in one full day!..Seriously I can't do that, I have other things to do in a hole day!<strong>

**Anyways, please review!**


	2. Bleeding

It was the distant, whispering in the wind that woke Bathsheba up. The storm had settled into a breeze, no more ice flying in the air, or blinding clouds. Just the moan in the wind, the snow covered mountains and the empty land. There were no animals, or any birds out. Bathsheba was the only one out there.

She almost gasped when she woke up, snow covered her body. Making her feel numb with cold, as if she was being hugged by the ice itself. The familiar sharp pain in her arm made her remember what had happened.

The owls and cannibal bats fighting, the colony going out to help Brutus, her getting angry and flying away, only to fly into a snow storm. Then the rough breeze blinding her, being unable to see through the tiny specks of ice that threatened to cut her eyes. Then finally falling. Falling and getting hurt. Then she passed out.

Bathsheba let out a sigh. Knowing she couldn't fly. She didn't know where she was, just that she was far away from Hibernaculum. "But thats a good thing." She told herself. "I betrayed them, they won't care if I died..They probably want me dead anyway..And Magnolia." Bathsheba frowned at the thought of her niece. She remembered her calling her name, trying to get her to come back. But Bathsheba didn't answer. She knew she wouldn't be coming back.

"She's better off without me…Just as everyone else is.." She knew she was right about that, Magnolia had gotten hurt several times from protecting her, and suffered a lot from Bathsheba's cruel ways. If anything, she was probably glad she didn't have that burden anymore.

The pain in her arm was as painful as a bee sting, but as a cold as ice. With a light groan, she forced herself to stand and started walking up the cliff. If she tried to fly, her injured arm would worse. Bleed more, the wound itself would get bigger and take longer to heal. If it would ever heal anyway, Bathsheba didn't really care if any of her wounds healed. For her, a wound hurt just the same. Healed or open.

She winced when she was on her feet again. A sharp, needle like pain shot through her feet. The ice was so cold, it hurt to walk. The wind was so strong, she had to hang on to the cliff wall to keep standing and walking. Her hair kept blowing into her face. Cold and icy, like the ice cutting her feet. Walking proved to be a mistake.

Her legs became heavy and her feet felt puffy and they hurt when ever she walked. She was shivering so badly, she was shaking. Bathsheba suddenly collapsed into the snow, unable to walk any further. "No..Don't..Cry." She told herself, bitting her lip. Bathsheba was never one to cry about anything, especially at weakness. But not being able to fly or walk or even so much as stand filled her with a horrible feeling of weakness and helplessness.

If she can't go anywhere anymore, then she'll die in this storm. She knew that, but she also knew the entire colony would want that. "No one cares.." She told herself.

A new feeling ran through her. An empty, lonely feeling. One the old female never felt before. The very thought that Frieda and Harold and all the elders in the council, the very bats she had known her entire life, that the colony she had been born and raised in, that all she had ever known, abandoning her, leaving her for dead and being happy to see her dead body was almost too much to bare. Especially when she and Frieda were once best friends, and Harold was the only person Bathsheba still trusted.

She shivered, forcing herself to keep going. "So cold...I need to find a place to roost..If I'm going to die, I'll die in a cave…" She told herself. She had no choice, she had to crawl the rest of the way. Her hands and knees started to feel that same puffy, sharp, pain as her feet. But this time, she allowed the pain to worsen. Nothing was going to stop her from finding shelter!

Finally, she saw a small cave and slipped inside. The cave wasn't like Hibernaculum, it had icicles hanging from the ceiling, ice covering the rocked-walls, melting snow covering the ground and only a few, small spots on the ground without snow. It was big enough to hold a fox, but too small to hold an entire colony. It wasn't a good cave, but it was the only shelter she could find. And Bathsheba knew she was too weak and cold to keep searching, she had to rest here. Whether it was good or not.

Limping, she went over to one of the snowless spots on the ground and sat down. There wasn't a place to hang upside down and even if there was, Bathsheba couldn't possibly fly up to it or roost anyway. Her arm hurt every time she moved it and her feet felt as though someone decided to stab them with ice. Her hands and knees felt puffy and hurt every time she touched the them.

Shaking with cold, she looked at her injuries. Her arm had a deep cut and was bleeding horribly, her knees and hands looked normal but felt as though the blood inside of them had become too thick. Her feet had been cut open by the icy. Leaving a trail of bloody footprints, leading towards the entrance.

Bathsheba frowned, how could she had been stupid enough to get herself hurt? When she abandoned the colony, she was in a cloud of anger and desperation. And maybe fear too. She wasn't thinking straight and she didn't realize she was flying into a storm until it was too late. She didn't mean to get hurt.

Shivering, she leaned on the wall. Cold, hurt, and alone, how can things get any worse? She wrapped her wings around her shaking body in a desperate attempt to keep herself warm. Bathsheba had never been this cold before, and she didn't like it at all. She looked up at the ceiling, suddenly angry.

"You..You want to kill me now, Nocturna? Go ahead!..I-I have nothing to live for..J-Just kill me!"

Nothing happened. Not even a sound. She frowned.

"What are you waiting for?! K-Kill me!" She shouted again at nothing.

She waited.

Nothing.

"Stupid.." She muttered under her breath. Her father hated Nocturna. Hated her for her promise. Bathsheba never understood why her father was like that, maybe he just didn't believe the sun would one day rise for bats ever again. Or maybe he was just afraid to believe in a dream that seemed too big to be true.

She then noticed an icicle. One that was on the ground, it must have fallen earlier. It was sharp, pointed at the end and was about as long as her hand. A thought came to her then. If the cold is too slow to kill her, could she kill herself then? Just pick up the icicle and cut her throat? Just like- "No..!" The whimper escaped Bathsheba's mouth before she could stop it. She buried her face in her hands.

"No, No..Don't..Don't think of that.." She muttered quietly.

She didn't want to think of that horrible night. Every time she did, she would feel scared, anxious, and pain. She hated that feeling more then anything else. Not even her hatred for Shade wasn't this strong. No, if anything, her hatred for Shade was nothing compared to the feelings she felt whenever that night creeped its way through her mind.

Feeling the tears fill up her eyes, Bathsheba let out a small, but broken sob. Its ok to cry about it in this cave, no ones around to see her like this. And even if there was, Bathsheba doubted they would care for the reason behind her tears. She knew it was her decision to betray the colony that got her out in this storm, but Bathsheba also knew one other thing: That night _ruined_ her life!

Bathsheba had made many bad decisions during the migration, but the one she was haunted with the most was the one she made when she was a teenager. She hated herself for that, even though she knew she might have saved a life because of it.

"Don't think about him…His memory will only make things worse.." She knew he wouldn't want anything to do with her. Not if he knew what she had done to their colony. Not even if he knew who she was, and the heartbreaking sacrifice she made to protect him.

Unable to stay awake any longer, the last thing Bathsheba thought about was her family. All of them, her parents, sister, brother-in-law. Even of Magnolia. (of course, all those bats were long since dead. Except for Magnolia) But the memory of Magnolia brought little comfort.

That adolescent female was always there for her. Bathsheba could be mean to her, say the most nasty things she wanted to say. Even hurt Frieda and the colony. Yet, her niece stayed by her side. Held her hand in hard times. Even hugged her.

Whether she liked it or not, Magnolia was like Bathsheba's guardian angel in a way. She couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt for leaving her without anyone to take care of her.

"She has Frieda..And Frieda and the council can take care of her..Just as they always had." She told herself.

She also thought of all the silverwings who were her friends at one time. Frieda, Harold..Everyone. She wished she had the chance to say goodbye to Harold. One last hug from him would have been comfort for her.

She sighed. Harold might have been her only friend all this time, but she knew he was probably just as angry at her as the rest of the colony. He probably hated her now, wishing he hadn't wasted his time on her.

Too week to stay awake, the old bat closed her eyes. Her wings wrapped tightly around her short, overweight body. By now, she just wanted to sleep and let the icy coldness kill her. Forget her loneliness, her past, the people she had hurt, Hibernaculum. Everything, she wanted to forget everything. Betraying the colony, being banned from the council, Tree Haven burning down, her fight with Magnolia. She just wanted to forget. But that proved to be impossible, even as the sun began to rise, it was impossible to forget the icy coldness of the lonely cave.

* * *

><p>Luger watched as the sun rose. The sun shinned on his fur, making it a golden yellow color. His shadow grew taller and bigger too, making him look bigger then he actually was. He would have looked exotic, if he didn't have that rage filled look on his face. If any of the smaller animals in the forest were here, they would have been terrified of him. The wolf pack watched him, knowing he was thinking about something. They knew as flicked his tail. "What are you thinking boss?" One of his wolves asked, stupidly. Luger turned around. "Shut up!" He growled. The wolf lowered his head in shame. Luger kept growling.<p>

"Revenge. Thats what. Those Silverwings took our power away and they have to pay for that!" He said, pacing around the pack. Glaring at them. Luger looked different then usual, something about him put most of the wolves on edge. He was never this threatening looking before. As if reading their minds, Luger grinned an ugly, evil grin. Making the wolves shiver.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself. Looking even more evil and dangerous then he usually was. His eyes looked demonic. "I'm going to destroy Hibernaculum..Kill all the Silverwings and those blazed owls." He looked back at the wolves. "Brutus, Frieda and Shade will all perish, and we'll become unstoppable!" He declared. Some wolves cheered, others just stared at each other. Was this the right thing to do? Only one however, seemed scared. The wolf was heavily guarded to the point that he was basically being sat on by another wolf. He laid his head in his paws. Not wanting to listen to Luger's wicked plan.


	3. Memories

Eventually, Harold flew back inside. But only because he was so cold outside that his skin was turning numb.

He flew over to his usual roosting spot and hung upside down. Still looking sad. It was hard to look at him with that sad look on his face, one look at it and you'd know he was hurting inside.

But that didn't seem to stop most of the bats from glaring at him and some of them even muttered to each other about him. The ones Shade heard were: 'I can't believe he's still upset over that traitor. He waisted his entire life for that hag. He's a loser.'

It angered Shade that they would say these things about Harold. That old male liked Bathsheba, but he doubted that was a good excuse to speak bad of such a kind hearted bat like Harold.

"I don't understand it, Frieda. Why does Maggie have to find her aunt even after all she's done?" Chinook finally asked. He and Shade were standing by the chief elder as she roosted.

"Magnolia has always loved Bathsheba, she had never in her hole life said she hated her or did anything to make her mad. I believe Magnolia is just loyal to her aunt as a family member." Said Frieda.

Chinook and Frieda had been talking about that for a little while now, but Shade didn't listen. He already knew why an innocent girl like Magnolia would go off to find a traitor like Bathsheba. Thats when he remembered he was wondering about it earlier. "Why is Bathsheba so..You know, mean anyway?" He asked, turning to look at Frieda. He was tired of listening to the colony talking about Harold, and he wanted to know the truth.

Frieda sighed. She seemed a little saddened. Finally, she spoke. "She wasn't always like that Shade, there was a time when Bathsheba and I were best friends." She said.

Chinook gasped. "Friends?" Shade repeated, equally shocked. "You and Bathsheba? Best friends?" Chinook asked. Frieda smiled at them. "I know its hard to believe but its true. Bathsheba and I met when we were little. Her mother was my mother's friend." She explained. "What was Bathsheba like when she was..Young?" Breeze asked, suddenly interested. Todd and Marina gathered too.

Frieda never thought she'd ever tell the tale but she decided it was time to tell someone about it. "Well, when Bathsheba was young, her hair was light blue, her fur was a pale, bluish grey color, her main was bluish purple with dark purplish blue on the ends. She was short, just like she is now only she was slightly skinner back then." Frieda explained.

Shade, Chinook, Todd, Breeze and Marina tried to picture Bathsheba like that. A young silverwing girl who would one day become Frieda's jealous rival and betray the colony. They couldn't even picture Bathsheba with blue hair!

"She was shy, quiet, awkward, clumsy, a little geeky but she was also sweet, gentle and timid. I remember her sister, Flowerdawn was just a little girl when Bathsheba and I were teenagers. She and Harold and I use to do everything together." Frieda continued.

"Were her parents nice?" Todd asked. Thinking there might be something in Bathsheba's upbringing.

"I would hope so but Bathsheba's a parents were a little..Strange. Her Father, Cornelius, was well known in the colony as a rough, cold and suspicious male. He was overprotective, and was violent to anyone who threatened to hurt his family. Her mother, Julianna, was a different story. As a healer, she was barely around for Bathsheba and Flowerdawn. I don't think she had a fair upbringing." Frieda explained.

That must have been hard, no wonder Bathsheba rarely talked about her family. Shade and the others just thought it as because of her sister and brother-in-law dying. But it still didn't explain why she became so cruel! "It doesn't make sense. How did she turn from a shy, awkward girl into a mean, nasty traitor?" Marina asked. Frieda sighed.

"I don't really know for sure. But there is one thing I remember the most. There was a male silverwing who use to bully her and I. His name was Markus Silverwing. He was impulsive and daring. Like Shade only he was worse. He enjoyed bullying other teenage bats and acting perverted to the females. One day, Bathsheba and I made plans to meet at the top of Tree Haven, like we always did but she never came." Frieda said.

"She left you?" Todd asked. "No, she just disappeared. The hole colony looked for her but we couldn't find her. I was scared I'd never see her again. That she was dead somewhere or badly hurt. But when we arrived at Hibernaculum, we found her in one of the chambers. She was ok but when I saw her..." Frieda's voice trailed off, her eyes narrowed into a slight frown.

Something was wrong, Frieda never gave that type of look. "Frieda?" Shade asked. Frieda sighed again, her eyes looking saddened and worried at the same time. "Bathsheba had been through rough times by the time we found her. When I saw her again, her hair was tangled, her fur was dirty, her main had leaves stuck in it, her lips had bite marks on them, her throat had a deep cut in it, dark circles were under her eyes. She looked as though she hadn't slept in days. She was acting differently too, she became paranoid, and isolated herself from the colony." She explained.

Shade and Marina looked at each other. Why would she act like that? Frieda continued to explain. "Then one day, she.." Frieda frowned. "She cut her wrist. To this day, Bathsheba couldn't remember why or how she cut her wrist, she just did. We all called it a blackout. Shortly after this, she was diagnosed with Trauma Induced Depression. But even after that, she still won't say what has happened to her. Her behavior got worse over the years, up until she told Brutus where Hibernaculum is." She explained.

Mercury and Ariel, who had been listing the hole time, stepped forward. "Thats a strange story, I wonder what happened to her." Mercury said. Harold was listening too. "She became an outcast among the colony. No one wanted to be around her or talk to her. It was like they just wanted her to disappear." He added. The bats around them muttered softly amongst themselves, taking in what he had just said. Frieda frowned. "Now Harold, thats not entirely true. The colony would have helped her if she'd just let them." She said.

Harold wasn't convinced. "She didn't tell anyone because she was scared! She didn't know who to trust or where to go." He frowned, looking more upset. "..She told me that once.." He admitted, staring down at the ground. "But she trusted you." Said Ariel. At this, Harold blushed. "Yes..But only because I never asked her about what had happened to her." He said.

Frieda sighed again, changing the subject. "It doesn't end there, the day Bathsheba disappeared was the same day Markus disappeared too. Though Bathsheba returned to the colony, no one has ever heard or seen Markus ever since. I may not know what happened to Bathsheba, but I strongly believe Markus had something to do with it." She said.

Ariel itched her head. "If he did something to her, it would explain her being so calculating." She said.

"It might also be why Bathsheba has been so jealous of Frieda, whatever she went through, Frieda didn't have to go through it herself." Mercury added.

Shade suddenly had a thought and stood up. "Magnolia is out there looking for her right now. Do you think that Markus could hurt her?" He asked. Frieda's eyebrows raised. "I don't know. Markus would be about as old as Bathsheba and I and the other elders by now." She said. She then looked more thoughtful. "No one knows if he's even still alive." She added.

Marina began to get worried. If Markus had hurt Bathsheba-Or at lest did something to her, could he do the same thing to Magnolia years after he did it to her aunt?

"Can we find Maggie? She could be in danger." She said. Chinook spoke then. "I'll go too, I need some action anyway." He said. Frieda glanced outside the cave, then back at them. "I suppose so." She said.

Ariel looked at Shade, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Be careful Shade, I don't want you or Marina and Chinook to get hurt." She said.

Shade hugged his mother. Loving the feeling of her soft fur on his. "We won't Mother, we'll be ok." He promised. As he turned to join Marina and Chinook at the entrance, Shade felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Harold looking down at him. "What?" He asked. Thinking he was in trouble. But Harold wasn't frowning, and even that is a rare thing. "Magnolia left to find her aunt, so if you try to get her to come back to Hibernaculum with you, she won't leave without Bathsheba." Said the old male.

"So we have to bring that old traitor back with us?"

"If it would convince Magnolia to come back, then yes."

Shade didn't like that idea. Bathsheba wanted him dead for goodness sakes! But he knew Harold was right. Magnolia would _never_ leave her aunt out in a cold storm.

After Harold let go of Shade's shoulder, he and Mercury, Ariel, Frieda, Todd and Breeze watched as he and Chinook and Marina flew outside. But that familiar, sad look never left Harold's eyes. More muttering came from the colony. Obviously still considering him a loser.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had trouble submitting this for some reason..Oh well, at least I finally figured it out...I hope.**


End file.
